Fireworks
by KissMeToday
Summary: "Hey, hey, hey", the three words that seemed to be my catchphrase My red headed friend ran up to me without saying a word hugging me in tears "Baby, what's wrong?" before I knew what I was saying, I was calling her baby. Rocky Blue knows when something's up with her best friend, solution; put her fingers up her best friend
1. CUM to me

I woke up next to a half naked Cece, boobs out, panty's on, she smelt so sweet, thought it was just Cece being Cece sleeping half naked as always…but this time it was different, all I was wearing was a bra and panties and whipped cream was lying in the centre of my boobs. I could see whiskey bottle in the corner and then it all came flooding back

**Last night:**

"Hey, hey, hey", the three words that seemed to be my catchphrase

My red headed friend ran up to me without saying a word hugging me in tears

"Baby, what's wrong?" before I knew what I was saying, I was calling her baby. Her eyes looked up at me, Pusey and red from crying, I could tell because her mascara and eye liner had run down her face. I felt myself dying inside, seeing my girl in this state…..wait did I just call Cece Jones my girl ? She stood there staring at me, as to say she was hurt and dying and felt like all hope was lost. I knew this had something to do with her and Deuce, my instinct told me they had broken up. Somehow I knew all she needed was a hug, I held her tight, we never said a word, we just sat on her sofa hugging, her mum was working a late shift and Flynn was at a coyote ranger camping trip so we were alone in her house until at least 12 pm tomorrow (unless her mum went to her new boyfriend's house then it'd be longer). I could see she was hurt so I closed all the blinds and turned on the lights…she sat there indistinctly watching the tv with a blank expression on her face, I went to sit down next to her, and that's when she finally spoke

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"What !?"

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"No, why?"

"I always said, if I did it would be with someone I love."

"Yeah, so?"

"I had sex with Deuce!"

"Yeah, but you loved him, right ?"

"No, I never that's why I dumped him, I need to do it with someone I actually love."

"Why you telling me this, tell the person you love."

Now she was really close to my face we were technically breathing on each other

"Um, oh forget it."

"No, you wanted to say something, just say it?"

She shuffled away, sometimes with Cece Jones, you just gotta quit while you're ahead but, this time it just hurt me to see her suffering in silence. Before I Knew it I was moving closer to her, and I was just staring in her face, she called my name a few times but as I moved closer, it faded but then that's when the fireworks started; Her soft strawberry tasting lips were pressed against mine, I felt the tears run down her face, I ran my fingers through her hair as she made her body became stiffened I forced myself on her. She eventually gave up the battle and started battling with my tongue to get domination. I moved my hands all the way down her body until my hands were just above her ass.

"Rocky; what are we doing ?"

"I dunno, but I kinda like it." I said deviously she just sat there blankly, her face shocked and afraid. I moved closer for another kiss, but the beautiful red head wasn't taking any of it, so she just carried on moving away. I looked at her, she was so ashamed and vulnerable she was so cute, I couldn't help myself, but a sudden realisation came over me and what I'd just done so I got up to go out the door when the red head who was substantially shorter than we grabbed me and picked up from where we left off; battling for dominance with our tongues

" I never said I never liked it…..", she said with a sense of thilf in her voice, and before I knew it she battled me to the floor, we were laying down giggling, I turned to stare at her when she eventually grabbed my hand, she mumbled something, I wasn't sure what it was before eventually placing her lips on my mine again this time I felt absolutely aroused I felt myself getting wet, everything changed in me all of a sudden all that mattered was me Cece.

I felt her hands sneakily inch their way down my body until she was right above my "area"

"CECE NO; STOP !"

"Why what is it"

"No TOUCHING !"

"Rocky, I know you're wet, I can smell it "

"WHAT"

"I'm kidding I felt my leg get wet when it was on your cunt"

Ahhh, the little bastard , soon after saying that she stuck her finger down my skirt and was massaging my clit with her fingers, I hear myself moaning her name, it felt so good, instantly my tits became stiff, I felt her fingers slip through the side of my panty's, rubbing my wet clit I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, but finally she had had enough and wanted to see the real thing. She slipped of my skirt and panties off and before I knew it a sea of red was at my clit, lapping up all the wetness like a dog, seeing she can get an easy reaction from me and my run off fluids she carried on fingering me.

"ce..ce how do you KNOW AHHH FUCK….wh…wh…what YOUR DOING ARGGHHHHHHHH SHIT FUCK ME HARD ARGGGHHHHHHHH"

"Rocky, remember that time me and Tinka started hanging out"

"ye….yea….YES FUCK ME CECE JONES"

"Well"

"you dirty little slut"

And right now even though I had a dripping wet pussy, I needed to fuck her now, I turned her over and stuck my fingers so hard up her pussy I got an instant reaction, she moaned, which made me moan, I kept going as she rocked with the rhythm of my fingers, until finally her thick cum came running out, I caught some in my hands and moved my head down , licked the sweet nectar off my hand then licked her cunt as if it was the last thing I wanted to do. Cece obviously knew what to do so told me to lie on my side and spread my legs, I did so she then done the same our cunts were now touching. We started rocking in rhythm rubbing clits, I was scissoring my best friend on the floor of her apartment… and I gotta admit I kinda liked it.

We carried this one for five minutes until we were both out of breath and decided to go to her room, not that there was much we could do now. She came in a few minutes behind me but I had enough time to fix myself into a position to say lick my cunt or fuck off. She came in the room knowing exactly what I wanted, dropping the whiskey bottle and whipped cream that subsequently waited in her hand.

She jumped on her bed massaging my clit with her cold fingers she straight away went full fist and was fingering, I was going crazy I screamed about cumming and she told me not to until she got the whipped cream and the whiskey. She picked them up brought them over. She sucked the cum up in her mouth, put whiskey in then topped it all off with whipped cream then eventually came to my mouth and we started making out. It tasted nice.

We swapped places and I did the exact same to Cece, we realised the time and decided we should stop, I put my bra and panties on, Cece only put her panties on, but the fun didn't stop there. Cece sprayed some whipped cream in the middle of my boobs she licked it up as I stroked her head with my hand, in a flash I flipped her over and sprayed it on her nipples, I licked it off as if it was the last thing to do.

After we were finished we layed back, Cece snuggled up in my arms, we started kissing again and this time it was a soft passionate kiss, nothing rough, before I fell asleep Cece said something to me I would never forget…..

"Finally, I've had sex with someone I actually love and want to be with."

I woke up next to a half naked Cece, boobs out, panty's on, she smelt so sweet, thought it was just Cece being Cece sleeping half naked as always…but this time it was different, all I was wearing was a bra and panties and whipped cream was lying in the centre of my boobs. I could see whiskey bottle in the corner. Last night I made love to my best friend Cece Jones

"Morning gorgeous" she whispered as I woke up next to her.


	2. As long as you love me

Fucking my best friend, what a sensation, I loved every minute, the night before filled me with a rush…breaking up with Deuce was the best thing I've ever done. It may have just been sex to Rocky but to me it was more than that, it was love. And not just physically, mentally. My gorgeous best friend laid there staring at me, she looked confused for a minute, wouldn't blame her after last night I would be trying to recollect my memory. She finally snapped back to reality and had the sexiest look on her face it actually made me want to fuck her there and then

"Morning gorgeous" the words slipped out my mouth

"Morning sexy" Oh so she does remember what happened last night, I gave the most slutiest look I could think of and finally she took the hint and kissed me.

"you know for a 15 year old you certainly know how to fuck" Rocky, whispered in my ear, I suspect she thought my mother may have been home.

"Not too bad yourself considering the fact u haven't even fucked a guy before or been fucked by a guy, I'm not sure which one's which" and here I go again talking

We got changed, as we did we both slipped little glances at each other, I got in the shower first so could sneak up to Rocky's apartment to get her some clothes I climbed back in to see rocky moisturizing her beautiful tanned so I sat behind her and started pecking the side of her neck, I wasn't sure if I was about to give her a hickey but I didn't care I just needed her, she turned around and planted a kiss on my lips, they were so soft, she pulled away and stared at me with her big brown eyes.

"Cece can I get changed please." She said but, as she tried to get up I grabbed her by the waist and she came collapsing onto my bed. I wasn't giving up. I carried kissing her on her cheek whilst she laid down on me. She was giggling. I just carried on kissing her. My feelings might be messing up our relationship but I think I'm totally in love with her, we broke the kiss and started staring at each other, seen as she was laying on me I started massaging her ass, I felt myself get horny. I took away one of my hands and started massaging her clit with my fingers! I wasn't sure if we were gonna end up fucking again but if we did I didn't care, I wanted her all to myself. I felt her tits go stiff and her cunt get wet, I went all fingers again, but then I thought to myself is this what I'm feeling just physical. So I stopped; she stared at me as to say why did I stop but then I saw the look in her eyes, the look she had was the way I felt.

"Look Cece, I'm not sure if this is love making or actual love; but right now I'll tell you this I'm absolutely in love with you and it's not just because of the sex last night, I've loved you since we were 13 and first auditioned for shake it up Chicago, when I saw you crying I realised at that mom…."

I cut her off by tossing her off of me and kissing her passionately, our tongues battled for dominance, I wasn't sure what I was letting myself in for but I knew I liked it….we just laid there making out for 2 hours straight giving each other hickey's along the way, I had at least 4 new love bites on my neck (and that's not counting the one's I had previously received from Tinka, Gunther or Deuce.

Although Rocky's warm cum was resting on my stomach and thigh I didn't care, I just wanted to lie there hugging her until the world ended (which according to movie's should happen soon in a few months time).

I decided to put on some music, my Rhianna CD was the playlist pulled up on my iPod, I put the song birthday cake on loop, I was actually in love this song, but it seemed to get me in the mood for more than just rocking my head side to side and dancing but instead getting down and dirty with Rocky, as the song played on and on the mood changed and me and Rocky started kissing each other, which turned to touching, which turned to fingering which turned into cumming which turned into licking which turned into my whole room smelling of sex, I then received a text from my mother saying she would be home soon.

We got up and decided to catch a shower together which turned into a wet make out session in more ways than one, after we got out the shower were still making out I rugby tackled her to my bed and we made out for a bit, finally after we finished:

"So Cece do you wanna help me moisturize?"

Little Minx!


	3. Blackmailing and Eyebrows

_**This is the first chapter with absolutely no smut (: **_

…_**maybe**_

Monday morning, what a drag, luckily it was winter so I could wear a turtle neck to cover the fresh hickey's that lay upon my neck. Normally I would've walked to school with Cece, but after our "going on's" on Friday and Saturday, we haven't spoken properly since Shake it up Chicago on Saturday, and even then we were awkward, I saw her walking down the hall way with her usual step, step hop, hop, miny sneak of a dance move, step, hop, step, she went to her locker and stared at the locker to left, which was mine and sigh, but not sigh to say she was upset it was more of confused but loving sigh, she finally turned around to see me and her face went a deep shade of red which was close to her hair colour, she walked up to me slowly blushing the whole way and gave me a smile

"he…he…hey Rocky" she said blushing. My redheaded lover was wearing a scarf to cover up her hickey's, which I guessed she'd do, that's why I wore a turtle neck. She slipped a note into my pocket, and walked away still blushing, she's so cute. Deuce came up to me, I started to panic, but Deuce was still my friend so I decided to wait and see what he was going to say.

"Rocky; can we talk?" I just nodded my head and heard what he had to say.

"Cece broke up with me, I asked her why and she said it was because she loved some…. Rocky what's that mark on your neck?"

"What mark there's no mark I don't see one; I'M A TREE" I stood still as he moved over to my neck and pulled down my turtle neck

"Hickey's! So it just so happens you and Cece get fresh hickey's the same weekend neither of you picked up your phones or answered the door or Cece dumped me, or do have an answer for this like you do for every other question lil miss I-know-everything."

"Deuce, these aren't hockey okay there…er…there…er….I used a new moisturizer and had an allergic reaction; not very attractive is it?"

"Allergies huh? How come Cece has the same marks?"

"She used the same moisturiser, I guess she must have had the same reaction, I guess I should talk to her about it…gotta go bye"

I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say Deuce knows something happened between me and Cece, ugggh the one time you want someone to be stupid they're smart, I checked the note Cece put in my pocket:

Meet me in the old science block during recess

Love Cece xxx

I read the note with the hugest smile on my face, during math class I sat there, the clock seemed to move slower and be a lot louder when you were waiting for something. I waited until the bell rung. *RIIIIIIIIIIIING* finally, I ran out of class and got to the old abandoned science block to see Cece already sitting waiting for me. She looked worried and troubled and finally she spoke;

"Rocky, I really need to talk to you."

"Hey Cece, what is it." I went in for a kiss and she backed away.

"Rocky, I know that this has all happened to fast, but I need to know…do you really love me or my body."

"Cece, look at me. I know. This did happen a bit fast but, when I say this I mean it; Cecelia Jones, I love you."

"Thanks Rocky, I love you too Raquel Blue"

I looked into her eyes and at that moment she was completely irresistible, my lips were soon resting upon hers' we were having a gritty make out session in the middle of a gritty library. After 5 minutes we stopped and hugged, we had one of our "normal" bff talks:

Cece has a crazy plan

I say no

She argues

She bats her eyelashes

I almost fall for it but then stop myself

She chuckles acting like she's not going to do anything, you can see on her face she's plotting something in her head

And finally I shout "no"

And she playfully sulks

But this time as she started sulking I pulled her into me and kissed her

"I definitely need to wear heels more often now." I chuckled and hit her playfully, and all of a sudden we heard rustling and someone "whisper" the word shit. I stood up and took out my cell phone for the light to find Deuce snooping.

"MARTINEZ!"

"HA, I knew something was going on between you two, never thought it was actual sex."

"Shut up Deuce!"

"You know what. Fine I'll shut up, about everything I was if you two do something for me?"

"Which is?"

"I want Cece to go out with me."

"She can't not if she's going out with me."

"Fine. She can pretend we're going out."

"Deuce, you can't ask my girlfriend to pretend to go out with you..stop blackmailing us"

"Cece and Rocky of SIU Chicago, yep! News worthy headline."

"Okay fine" Cece finally spoke up.

"I'll PRETEND to be your girlfriend"

"Excellent, let's go girlfriend"

Just as I got Cece, I lose her and to all people; Deuce ugggggh can my life possibly get any worse ?


End file.
